Yusugi: Bandit Trouble 12/7/15
'Participants:' Uzumaki Yusugi 'Title: Bandit Trouble 12/7/15' Yusugi: - His Legs we're widely separated from each other’s, and arms raised, and straight toward as they we’re assisted by his knees. It was around seven in the morning, he yawned and stretched on the rooftop as he rubbed his eyes. After having a good night’s rest he had successfully slept his headache away. And now was feeling pretty good. Businesses began to open, after about twenty minutes after watching over the village, Yusugi had become quiet bored. Instead of sitting around he decided why not do a mission. He stood up and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he arrived at the office. Once arriving at the office he picked a scroll and unfolded it to read the content inside. The title of the mission was written in big bold letters. “Bandit Trouble.”- Yusugi: -After reading the heading of the mission. His hands went down the scroll, as he noticed all the steps of the mission. The first step was to head to the training grounds, and then locate the bandits. And eyebrow raised as he wondered why he would be going to the training grounds to find bandits. He thought that usually you’d just locate bandits that we’re causing problems in a certain area. He shrugged to himself, not bothering to ask questions, instead he just followed what the scroll said and headed towards the training ground.- Yusugi: -Once reaching the training grounds he began searching. He began searching, he began to wonder if there were no bandits after making no progress after about good fifteen minuts of searching for them. Out of no where he came across two very rough looking men. Both individuals seemed to be wearing rags on their back, none well groomed. One of the individual’s teeth looked so yellow, as if he had a gold mine of some sort. The we’re dealing with money, and one even had a knife in his hand. They we’re probably talking about their progress from robbing someone and getting good amounts of money from them. The two bandits looked at him as they stood up and looked at Yusugi. Yusugi pulled out three shuriken, placing each one into the gaps between his right hand. He through them towards the bandits, one the bandits cheek. They growled as the charged at him, both unsheathing their blades, as they both gripped them tightly by the handle’s.- Yusugi: - He threw the tree shuriken towards the bandits, one of the bandits stood in front of the other as he negated all of the shuriken’s. All of the shuriken’s going in each of their own direction. Yusugi paused, as a single bandit raised his blade of his head as he charged Yusugi alone while the other stood back. The bandit leaped into the air, while in the air , as he came down Yusugi put up both his hands, th left touching the bandits, legs, and the other on his chest. He now held the bandits body weight on top of him. His legs shaked, for Yusugi was very weak. He threw the man to the ground quickly, before catching his breathe. While catching his breath the bandit took his right hand off the sword and punched Yusugi in the chest, and then faced, sending him back first into the ground. Yusugi rubbed his face and stomach before sitting up on his put, then standing up. Right before he could stand up, the ninja he had thrown had elbowed him in back, sending him flying once more, but this time face first into the ground. – Yusugi: -Yusugi got up, only to see the two bandits charging him from both the front and back with their blades over their heads, both in the air. Yusugi rolled out of the way as the two quickly stop their actions, in order for them not to hit each other, they both jumped back in mid-air, landing on their feet. After this Yusugi ran to one, he was officially getting annoyed by the bandits. He quickly punched one in the face, stomach and finished it with kicking them in the face, sending them back first into the ground. The bandit was knocked out, leaving Yusugi only to deal with one bandit. He looked at the bandit, the bandit decided to charge once more, with his sword over his head, but this time Yusugi was ready, before Yusugi could be touched by the bandit’s blade he elbowed the bandit in the throat as hard as he could, after this the bandit collapsed to the ground fighting to breath. As he struggled, Yusugi punched him in the face as hard as he could, instantly knocking him out.- Yusugi: - After having dealt with fighting two bandits on his own. He took a breather. Resting as he kept a close eye on the bandits to make sure neither one of them would try to wake up and do some sort of cheap shot towards him. After catching his breath he headed back towards the office where he turned in his mission. After this he alerted the higher ups of the knocked out bandits. Having done this he returned home where he immediately fell asleep, without even changing his clothes after his first physical altercation.- 'End Results:' Yusugi finds the bandits and knocks both out, informs the high ups of the knocked out bandits in the training grounds and turns in his completed mission.